Naruto's Journey
by GoodBearings
Summary: My own spin on Naruto, trust me it wont stry to far from canon. Just give it a chance i will not disapoint.


Flashback

"_Mommy I made a new friend today!"_

"_That's great honey who is it?" the girl pointed to a blond boy on the swings, the mother cringed at the sight of the boy._

"_Honey you can't play with him he is bad news:_

"_But mommy he's a lot of fun and he seems so lonely"_

"_Sakura I will not tell you again do not go near that boy he is bad news, why don't you go play the the Uchiha boy"_

End Flashback

It was always the same, he would meet new people and their parents would tell their kids to stay away from him. It was a slow moving day in Konoha. The sun had just set and many children were returning home with their families. Except for the little blond boy, he didn't have anyone to call family, no mother or father nobody to even care for him. He was alone always alone.

As he trudged his way back to his apartment or what he called a house, it was nothing more than a rundown apartment, long since abandoned since he moved in.

"I hate my life" he mumbled

'I remember when the old man gave me that place, I was so happy, course because I had a home people knew where I lived' he thought 'and that's when the beatings started'

Flashback

"_Here are the keys to the apartment Naruto"_

"_Thanks gramps" with that the old Hokage left the apartment, Naruto looked around his room with hope in his eyes._

_There were no defining features to the apartment; it had what anyone would need to live. The ways were painted a very pale green while the wood trim was white. The size was average maybe the size of a basement of a house. But what made It special was that it was his apartment _

_He saw his bed, his own bed. He saw the Bathroom, his own bathroom. After exploring every inch of his new home he settled down for bed. He laid there for a while just thinking about his life when he heard footsteps and whispers outside his door. He first thought it was gramps coming to give him something he forgot but the he heard more whispers and footsteps. Before he knew it His door was broken down and multiple people made their way into his room. Men and women filled his room each carrying some kind of weapon, a knife, club or even a simple rock. Naruto sat there terror filled his thoughts and fear in his eyes._

"_Hehe look at the demon he's scared shit less" one man said_

"_What's wrong demon no fight in you, where's your power now" another said this time a women_

_Naruto didn't know how long the beating lasted, but by the end, every movement brought a crack of bone._

End Flashback

'Thank Kami that was the worst beating that I received, thank you old man'

"Look at the demon" a man said slurring every word obviously drunk. Naruto just ignored the man

'Well tomorrow is the day. Hopefully it's not so bad this year unfortunately for Naruto that wasn't the case.

It is October 10 the birthday of Naruto. Naruto ran through the street tears running down his face while a mob of people chase him through Konoha. Every year a mob chases him out of his home to make a game to see how badly they can beat him until help comes. '_Why does everyone hate me'_ thought Naruto as rocks pelted him in the back and flew past his head. Behind him hear could hear the shouts of the mob

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON!" one yelled

"YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T CATCH YOU MONSTER!" another yelled  
Naruto tripped as a rock hit him in the back of the leg, he scrambled up as fast as he could he scurried in to an alleyway hoping to find a way out but there was none. He turned to see the mob with killer intent in their eyes. "hehe we finally caught you demon let have some _fun_" the man said with extra emphasis on the word fun. '_Why does everyone hate me_' thought Naruto the mob crept closer to Naruto a few men pulled out knifes others just had rocks and sticks. Naruto sat there with tears running down his face waiting for the pain to start until he blacked out from it. The men with knifes took turns stabbing Naruto until they grew tired of it then the men and women with sticks took turns beating Naruto. '_why does everyone hate me, every year they do this while I did nothing to them, nothing at all'_ Naruto thought

"SAY SOMETHING DEMON I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM AND CRY" one man yelled while he cut open Naruto's stomach

'_I… cant …go….on….'_Naruto thought in between blackout moments.

"I think were done here someone will be coming soon let's leave this DEMON to rot in this alleyway." A man said. The mob agreed in a comination of grumbles and laughs. The mob left but not before one last person kicked Naruto in the head as hard as they could. All he saw was pink hair before he blacked out. Soon after the mob left a man arrived with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and a head band covering his left eye. He saw the mob leave and headed in to the ally were he saw something that would churn even the most hardened ninjas stomach. There lay a boy no older than 6 in a pool of his own blood his blond hair stained red from the blood. The Jonin rushed over to the boy, he felt for a pulse on the blond boy there was a faint one growing weaker by the second. The jonin rushed as fast as he could to the hospital

_'don't die on me now Naruto'_ thought Kakashi.

_'why does everyone hate me'_ thought Naruto, looking around he saw that he was in a sewer.

"great they left me in this dump of a place, EVERY YEAR THEY DO SOTHING TO ME!"

"WHY DO THEY HATE ME!" screamed Naruto while tear ran down his face.

"**YOU REALLY WHAT TO KNOW WHY PEOPLE HATE YOU" **Naruto shot up looking around to someone or something but there was nothing.

"Yes please tell me"

"**ASK THE THE OLD MAN HOKAGE HE WILL TELL YOU" **said a booming voice.

"Who are you" Naruto said in a small quivering voice

. "**YOU WILL KNOW IN DUE TIME FOR NOW YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE"** and with that Naruto woke up to a rhythmic beeping.

It was very quiet in the hospital room except for the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and the dripping of the IV. The room was a white, no other color just white. There was a window that was next to the bed big enough for someone to crouch in. The room overlooked the city that was Konoha. Inside sat one very tired Jonin from this night antics. 'How could men and women do this to a child' said the white haired Jonin.

'Sure he's the jailor for the Kyuubi but that gives them no right!' Kakashi was almost shaking with rage. 'Thank god I got Hokage-sama help or I don't think Naruto would have lived.

_Flashback_

'_Come on Naruto don't die on me now we are almost at the hospital' thought Kakashi. Blood was pouring out of the blonde it was a miricale that he was still alive._

_Kakashi looked down he was in the third shinobi war, he was a __**Jonin**__ at age 13, he saw his best friend crushed by a rock, but when he saw this 6 year old boy in the condition he was in was unbearable to him. Finally Kakashi reached the hospital but when he tried to enter a doctor stopped him and said "do not bring that demon in here let him rot in the street, leave in on the ground and get some sleep" with that the doctor turned and walked away locking the doors behind him_

_. Kakashi in a fit of absolute rage released so much killer intent that many people in the hospital either fainted or straight out ran. Kakashi snapped his fingers raven and cat Anbu members appeared. The cat Anbu had no defining features other than her shoulder length purple hair. Raven on the other hand was very short and young to be in the Anbu, he also had dark black hair that seemed to meld in with the black sky._

"_Cat start a basic medical jutsu to keep him alive, Raven stand guard in case some villagers come to finish what they started." "Yes Dog-sama" they both said in unison "Dog-sama if I may ask where are you going" said Rave. "I'm going to get some help with these __**arrogant **__people" Kakashi said in a tone that sent shivers down the two Anbu's spine. With that Kakashi leapt away. _

_The Hokage was battling his worst enemy paper work when his door burt open reviling a frantic looking Kakashi. "What can I do for you Dog" said the Hokage in a clearly irritated voice while pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_It's Naruto" said the Anbu remember, the Hokage was immediately focused_

"_Tell me now" _

" _I found Naruto almost dead when a mob of civilians beat him and left him I proceeded to pick him up and rush him to the hospital when I got there they refused to treat him and proceed to lock me out." _

_With the end of the story the Hokage took a deep breath next thing the Anbu knew there was a crater where the Hokage used to be_

_. "Shit I better get to the hospital I can't wait to see this" thought the silver haired Anbu with a smirk. Kakashi arrived at the hospital to see the Hokage summon the monkey king Enma._

"_**Sarutobi-sama what do you need me to do"**_

"_I want you to rip those doors from there hinges" _

"_**Yes Sarutobi-sama" **__and with that the monkey king walked up to the doors and viontly ripped the doors away who then 'poofed 'away. _

_Sarutobi stepped through the newly destroyed door way and looked at the freighted doctors and nurses. "Who locked this door and refused to treat Naruto" the Hokage said calmly. _

"_I-I did H-Hokage-s-sama" a doctor said with a freighted stutter. "ahh" and with that the Hokage threw a kunai through the doctors heart. _

"_So who wants to treat Naruto here" the elderly Hokage said while going to pry the kunai out of the dead man's chest. _

"_We will not treat that demon brat" a nurse said. The Hokage turned to her "I highly suggest you do or you will go see __**Ibiki**__" the Hokage said with extra emphasis the women shuttered._

_She and a full team of doctors ran over to naruto and proceed to heal him and bring him inside"_

_End flashback_

Kakashi was taken out of his trance when he heard the blond child start to stir, the boy shot his eyes open and let out a blood curdling scream. Kakashi covered his ears while a doctor and nurse worked quickly to administer a sedative.

Kakashi uncovered his ear "why did he do that" he said in a clearly annoyed tone.

"He's probably still in shock from what happened last night I'm surprised he even woke up this Morning" the nurse said while walking out of the room.

'Or it could be something much more'. Thought Kakashi.

With that the Hokage walked in to the room "how's our little trooper doing today" he said with a smile

"Well he just woke up and let out a scream that could rival a banshees "said Kakashi pulling out a familiar orange book.

"Do we know why?"

"The nurse said it was from the shock of last night but I think it's something much more"

"I agree we will ask him when he wakes up again" said the elderly Hokage.

"You go Hokage-sama, I'm going to stay here and watch him"

'Yeah right he's just going to read his book, wait that means I can go read hehe'

"Alright see you later Dog" the Hokage

The Anbu then proceeded to blush a giggle while reading his favorite book.

Several hours later

'Where I'm I' thought Naruto hearing a rhythmic beeping.

'oh I thought it was just a dream I'm at home' he thought to himself reaching over to where his alarm would be.

"Where's my alarm" said the blond boy with that he opened his eyes to see a completely white room.

"OH NO it wasn't a dream"

"I'm in the HOSPTITAL "he screamed.

"NO NO NO! PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH I DON'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM" he screamed.

"Would you stop screaming your giving me a headache" one silver haired Jonin said.

"W-Who are y-you please d-don't hurt m-me" Naruto said obviously freighted.

"I'm not going to hurt you and for who I am it doesn't concern you"

'well he sure is nice' thought Naruto

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I can to see you"

"Why would you want to see a Demon" said Naruto looking down at the bed sheets

'_Damn this can't be good_' thought Kakashi. "I'm here because im the one who brought you here"

"Also there is someone else who want to talk to you" at that moment the Hokage walked in Naruto's eyes lit up

"Old man why you are here?" Naruto said with much enthusiasm.

"I'm here to see you and ask you some questions too"

"Before you do that old man can I ask you something first"

"Sure shoot Naruto"

"What happened the day I was born?"

'_Damn'_ thought both men in the room

'I can't tell him that yet he's too young he just won't understand' the elderly Hokage thought

"I can't tell you that nar-"

"What do you mean you can't tell me!" "it can't be that bad, I've gone through so much and you won't even tell me that it's just so-"

"Naruto listen to me, I cannot tell you because you are not ready yet!" there was a long pause then the Hokage said "but how about a challenge?"

"What's the challenge?"

"You will enter the ninja academy and when you graduate I will tell you what happened the night you were born, deal?"

"Deal old man"

"Now Naruto I have some questions for you, first do you remember what happened last night"

"Yeah I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep the next thing I know a mob of villagers were after me"

"Naruto you know you shouldn't leave your house on your birthday"

"I know but I needed to get some fresh air"

"Next question why do want to know about the day you were born"

"well last night after I blacked out I found myself in a sewer, so I started walking and I found myself in a room with a big cage, I heard a voice a loud booming voice it said if I wanted to know why everyone hated me, I said yes and it told me to ask you"

'Shit so Naruto made first contact with the Kyuubi, good thing it didn't try anything' Kakashi thought

"Well Naruto thank you for answering my questions" with that the two older men started to turn and leave

"Wait"

Both men stopped and looked at the boy

"Thank you Anbu-sama for saving my life and not leaving me there"

"Anything for you Naruto" said Kakshi with a smirk under his mask

Both men turned and walked out of the room leaving the beaten and battered boy to his own devices

"Hokage-sama are you sure you want to reveal that info to him so early" said Kakashi

"Kakashi by the time he's done with the academy he will be 13, more than old enough to handle the information"

"so what are you going to tell him"

"Everything"

"But sir-"

"Everything"

.


End file.
